Blossom's Dream
by Lovable Anime-Cartoon
Summary: Blossom keeps having the same dream almost every night, Does it mean anything?- This is my very first story so...Yeah... Idk if this really is just T but O'well Im not good at decideing stuff like that
1. Chapter 1

Blossom's P.O.V

I woke up to laughter in my ear. As I looked over to see what was going on, I couldn't help but wanting to go back to sleep.

"Stop tickling me, Buttercup!" yelled my sister, Bubbles.

Buttercup did as she was told or so I thought, I really shouldn't have thought that in the first place.

"Well, Well, Look who decided to wake up!" Said Buttercup.

I looked at the clock to find out it was 11:15! But how? I always wake up early! This is a new record of sleeping in!

"We had to fight the Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo all by ourselves because someone wanted to be sleeping beauty" murmured Buttercup

"Well, Sorry! I guess I was just tired!" I yelled back.

Surprisingly I was having a dream….

~Remembering Dream ~

I woke up to a sound like someone screaming in fear. I looked around to find everything destroyed.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" I screamed threw the darkness with no answer.

I could feel tears streaming down my face cause in my gut I knew they were gone….Not gone, gone but probably kidnapped or so I hoped. I tried getting up but couldn't move a muscle because there was a something holding me down. These wild eyes came out of nowhere. They started Laughing at my stupidity.

"Who…Who are you?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" The dark shadow shrieked.

A bright light came blasting towards me!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed because that's all I could do.

~End memory~

It seems like a short dream but everything was slow and everything seemed so real…..I don't know what to do. It probably was just a short nightmare that never will happen again…..

Bubbles P.O.V

I don't know what was troubling Blossom. She seems she is in deep thought about something. I hope this will slide because she isn't really focused if she is in her own little world.

Buttercup P.O.V

What is up with Blossom! She isn't answering my question! She is just sitting there in her own little world! What should I do? O! I know! I start walking to the bathroom with a bucket and filled it with water. While I walk back I'm hoping I don't get caught by the Professor. I go back into my room or me and my sister's room. Run over to Blossom and dump the whole bucket of water on her! Including the bucket.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled.

"BUTTERCUP! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yelled the annoying Blossom.

"YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!" I yelled even louder.

"WELL COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING ELSE LIKE SHAKEN ME?"

"BUT THAT ISNT AS FUN, NOW IS IT!"

"GIRLS! GIRLS!" walked in the professor "What's going on?"

Bubbles started like normal, "Blossom was in deep thought and then Buttercup left but came back with a bucket of water and then dropped it on Blossom including the bucket and…."

"Ok, ok, Buttercup say sorry"

"WHY?"

"Buttercup!"

"Alright, Alright!" I fly over to Blossom, "I'm…I'm sorry"

"Yeah you better be!"

Blossom flies off to the bathroom. Well, that was fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry! My word wasn't working or anything! So here:**

Blossom's P.O.V

So I am here at school and I keep having these weird pictures. Where ever I look, I see fire. FIRE? One of these times I might spring up and try to stop it. Even though there's nothing there. I feel pathetic. I also think this means something. But what? I have to look into this. Although it could just be my imagination. I have no proof. No leads. All I have is that I had a weird dream and I keep seeing fire.

"BLOSSOM?"

"Huh?" I look up.

"Pay attention!"

"Sorry !"

Buttercup's P.O.V

Well there's a first! Blossom is not paying attention. Something must be bothering her, but what? Great! Now I'm curious! I wonder if I ask her she will tell me. HA! Yeah right! I guess I'll just investigate later. Right now I am bored! Where is a giant monster when you need it?

Bubbles P.O.V

I raise my hand.

"Yes Bubbles?" The lovely asks.

"The one on the right is a circle"

"Yes it is a circle!" She rights it under the pretty round picture.

I wonder what the other shape is. It looks like a hexagon but I'm not sure. I watch Blossom raise her hand.

"Blossom?" Ms. Keane ask

"It's a triskaidecagon!"Blossom answers with pride.

"Yes it is Blossom." writes it under the thing Blossom said.

I knew Blossom would get it. She is the smartest girl in Townsville. No! The world. No! The universe! Maybe even past that!

A few minutes past until it was recess time. I grabbed my chalk and skipped outside. I stayed away from Buttercup because I know she hates it when I color around her sometimes. When I start to draw a pretty green flower, since I was thinking about Buttercup hating my drawings; I heard Blossom yell, "FIRE!"

I looked up to see her take in a deep breath.

"BLOSSOM! WAIT!" Buttercup screams.

Blossom then blew out and Buttercup turned into a Buttercicle.

**I feel bad because it is kind of short but I thought it was a good place to end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is?**

**Blossom P.O.V**

I….I didn't mean to do it! I really didn't! After I iced Buttercup, I was put in the corner. I have never been put in the corner before! Except the time when the Gang Green Gang came to school, and when we had the substitute creature. But those don't count!

I need to figure out what's going on? I made Buttercup really mad and Bubbles was shocked with fear as well. She couldn't believe I did it. After that the Professor, Buttercup, and Bubbles tried to get me to tell them what was wrong, but I decided not to tell them because they might think I'm crazy. Since then I have been flying around town looking for clues. So far I got: Mojo Jojo making a plan with toilet paper, which I guess he is having a bad plan day; The Rowdyruff Boys stealing candy, doesn't surprise me; and The Amoeba Boys trying to steal an orange and getting me to take them to jail; Why can't they admit they are not that bad?

I have been around town twice. I should give up. I chose to take a break on top of a skyscraper. Once I lied down, I closed my eyes to rest.

~ In head~

A creepy voice in the darkness, "Blossom? Blossom? Time to die, Blossom!"

"Who…Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"You and your sisters are going to DIE!"

Fire goes everywhere. I'm being consumed in the flames.

"NO! NO! NNNNNOOOOO!"

~Ends~

I woke up with a start! Sweat rolling down my face. The words pounding in my head. "You and your sisters are going to die!" "You and your sisters are going to DIE!" "YOU AND YOUR SISTERS ARE GOING TO DIE!"

I shook my head and got up. None of this was making any sense to me. A dream, fire, and now a voice saying that I and my sisters were going to die? I was going to go home but then I saw green and blue strikes across the sky. I look to my left and there was a purple monster with glowing eyes, sharp claws, thorns going down its back, and it was tearing up Townsville. How did I not see it?

I told my sisters to do formation VX6! As I near its head, it suddenly blows out fire? I tried to dodge it but its paw swishes around and plows me into three buildings. My eyes start to close. NO! I didn't want to see another fire or hear the voice! But there was nothing I could do, time to do it again.

~ starts~

A voice I never heard before started to speak, "You will be destroyed. No one will be able to save you because they are too weak. Your sisters will go down first, and then you will face him in the end. The most reasonable outcome is your demise. But. There is one way to avoid this. Leave this world. Disappear without a trace! Never come back! Never come back! LEAVE! DISAPPEAR OR MEET YOUR DEATH!"

~Ends~

I kind of wish it went longer for more information but then again not. I look around to find myself in my room. I guess my sisters defeated the monster without me. I got up and walked out into the hallway. Buttercup was staring at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I didn't notice that the monster blew fire" hmmm…..once again fire.

"No, not that"

"What?"

"You were shaking your head back and forth in your sleep, and you seemed to be breathing hard"

"I was just having a nightmare"

"Well? What happened?"

"I...I…I got an F on my report card! It was awful!"

"You couldn't live in my shoes then"

She rolled her eyes and walked off. Did she believe me? I think so. With that I walked downstairs and got something to eat.

**I would like to thank ppgrulz123, for helping me out on how to upload chapters so THANKYOU! I hope you liked this chapter and it made sense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, ummm….yeah…please, enjoy it….**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Did I believe Blossom? HECK NO! Something is wrong. I can tell in her voice. I look around the kitchen door to see her eating with a worried look. What's wrong? Why can't she tell me? I'm her sister for peaks sakes! She can trust me. Well, sort of. I'm not looking for trouble; I just care for her well being. If someone is hurting her, she should tell me! I'll teach 'em a lesson! With a little one two and one two! Knock them right out! YEAH!

**Bubbles's P.O.V**

Buttercup should leave Blossom alone. If something is bothering her, she would tell us. Right? I mean we are all sisters. We can tell each other anything! No matter what! I think.

Let me see. A pink heart, a green star, and the main color is blue! I love this drawing! I love all of my drawings! Time to hang it up!

Now, what was I thinking about again? O' Yeah! Blossom! Something is wrong with her! Maybe it's Buttercup. I mean she won't leave her alone. When I pass Buttercup I will tell her to leave her alone.

"Buttercup? Leave Blossom alone!" I whisper when I pass.

"Why? We both know there is something wrong"

"Well, maybe she wants to figure it out herself!"

"It is Blossom isn't it?"

I nod my head. Buttercup then walks off into our room in deep thought. I guess that went well.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I take deep breathes from now and then. I don't want to try and bring out the fires that aren't really there. I decide to take one more look around Townsville. Once I got there, I saw it on fire! I had to shake my head seven times before it went away. I really need to learn how to control this. I stated flying and there in the park I saw Brick. A Rowdyruff Boy. Is he looking for trouble? Wait. His hat is down. He must be sleeping. SLEEPING? Perfect! I really do need to get this off my chest so why not tell him? He is sleeping so he won't hear me! I fly down to him and start right away! It was really good to talk about it to someone else other than me, even if they aren't listening.

**Brick's P.O.V**

The stupid pink Powderpuke Girl just flew down in front of me and started talking about fire and a dream she had. It's weird how I'm listening but I'm bored. I could fall asleep here if I wanted to.

So she ended with tears in her eyes. I lifted my hat up and asked," Really?"

She gasped in shocked and flew off so fast that my hat flew off! Thanks a lot, Pinky! I fly over to where my hat landed and picked it up. I brushed off some dust and put it back on my head, backwards, like usual. What's her deal? She was the one who was talking to me! She is just lucky that I didn't beat her up. Geez!

**OK! Well I did my best on this thing: .com/#/d4ngysl**

**It's the drawing that Bubbles did. *Shrugs* Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WASN'T SLEEPING! I really thought he was. Now he knows why I have been acting weird. He knows what's wrong. OH NO! Tears are going down my face right now. I wanted this to be a secret!

"Girls! Bedtime!" Yelled the Professor.  
>"YES! PROFESSOR!" My sisters and I yell back.<p>

"Blossom? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" ask Bubbles

"Yeah!" Agreed Buttercup.

"Nothing! I got something in my eye! That's all!" I reply as I lay down to sleep.

_ ~ Dream~ _

_ "BUBBLES!" I look down to see a blood covered blue sister. I look around with tears in my eyes. Buttercup was nowhere in sight. Fire consumed everything. In my gut, I knew Bubbles and Buttercup were both died. I was flying when something knocked me down into the ground. I tried getting up but couldn't move a muscle because something was holding me down. Then wild, red, fire eyes came out of nowhere! They started laughing at my stupidity._

_ "Who…..Who are you?" I needed to know!_

_ "I'm your worst nightmare!"the dark shadow shrieked._

_ A bright light came blasting towards me!_

_ "AHHHHHH!" I screamed, ready for the impact._

_ ~End Dream~_

I woke up in the mist darkness of the night. The same dream as the other day. The only difference is that my sisters were died. I really need to figure out what's going on, but what is a girl to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**Professor's P.O.V**

My little darling, Blossom, seems to be in trouble. She always spaces out in a battle and ends up face first in the dust. I have checked every security camera, but I can't figure what is wrong with her using them. As I look out into the living room on the couch, Blossom has tears in her eyes. She isn't watching TV. She is watching the floor. Her eyes gaze at the carpet with such sadness that I almost cry. I hope whatever is bothering my little girl will end. I'm sure she can get threw her childless fears. I walk in the living and sit on the couch and stare at the TV. But what if? What if? What if it's not childless fears and it's serious?

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Professor came in and sat with us! YAY! Now we are all watching TV together! Well, except for Blossom. When I look over, I see her staring at the floor. Maybe she will tell us what is troubling her tomorrow! Or the next day! Or. Or. I take a deep breath. Or next week or year. I start watching TV again and recite the lines in my head while rocking back and forth. If I was a lion, I ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Yes. I'm crying. I don't want to be here. I want to find out who the monster is in my dream. I have no leads though. What can I do? The day is going by fast and soon the moon will push the sun so the night can take over. I will have another dream. Let's just hope it's different and happy.

I Look up in the kitchen and see fire. I hold back the urge to go after it. I start getting up to go to my bedroom but as I pass the kitchen, I can't fight it anymore. "FIRE!" I race in the kitchen and blow ice everywhere. My eyes suddenly close shut. The last thing I here is Professor screaming my name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I open my eyes to see glass in front of me. I look around to see the lab. When I look right, I see Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor.

"P...Professor?" I said in a weak voice.

The Professor starting talking, "It's alright, Blossom. I'm just running some test on you. I…..or we. Have notice you haven't been you lately. Plus I want to know what's going on with the yelling of fire. Please, Blossom, tell us what is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me, Professor. I guess I'm just tired. I haven't got much sleep lately."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Professor!"

I said the last sentence before the hot line went off. Bubbles zoomed up the stairs to answer it. She came back in lighting speed and said that Mojo Jojo and The Rowdyruff Boys are causing trouble.

"Together? That's very interesting. They must be up to something." Professor said "Girls, you go and stop them"

He pushed a yellow button that let me out of the containment container. I and my sisters speed off!

Once we were in the air, I started to think. I remember when I was out I had the same dream as always. I need help. While I'm in this condition, I can't really do anything. I spoke so weak to Professor and I always get shot to the ground when fighting.

We land and say the usual not so fast act. Tears are in my eyes as I suddenly feel pain threw out my body. What was going on? The girls start fighting. Brick is in fighting stance towards me but I can't fight. I am in full pain and can't move. I fall to the ground crying.

"Help me." I whisper.

"What?" Brick asked in confusion.

"Help me." I whisper even softer.

Brick walks closer to me and stares. "What?"

I look up at him this time. "Help me."

Brick merely tips his head to the side. "Why?"

"I feel something terrible is going to happen."

As I say this. Everything disappears. All I see is fire and dark eyes.

The eyes bob up and down as the mysterious person talks.

"No matter what you do. No matter who helps you. I will destroy everyone and everything!"

The eyes rage with fire! I want this to stop! It's scaring me! STOP! STOP!

I whisper this over and over. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

My eyes go back to normal and Brick is wide eyed.

"I'm not doing anything yet", Brick explained.

"It's not you. It's a monster! Please help me!"

Mojo yelled," Come on boys!"

Brick smirked and said. " Why would I help you? Isn't this good? Your too weak to fight or anything!"

Brick laughed evilly and left with the others.

I should have known. That jerk! My sisters come over and help me up. When we get back home they put me back into the containment container. Professor starts doing some tests and the girls wonder what is wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blossom's P.O.V**

It has been awhile since I saw fire but the dreams are still on. I hide it from everyone so they won't worry. Although, now and then my sisters ask what's wrong. Right now I feel another dream coming on and I am prepared for anything…..

_~Dream~_

_Now it's time to see the glowing eyes once again. I am surrounded by fire, wondering where they will pop up. I stood there prepared with my head held high when suddenly "BOO!" the purple glowing eyes popped right in front of me! So close, I felt the monsters breathe. I jumped back! I wasn't prepared for THAT to happen. The eyes bobbed up and down while the monster laughed. Purple eyes? Since when? Well that doesn't matter right now!_

"_Listen!" I screamed, "We are going to skip the usual 'You are going to die' speech! You are going to tell me what's going on right now!"_

_The monster says," Death? Well, yes I am here to warn you about death and that's all I can do"_

_I yelled at the top of my lungs," NO! YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS! YOU ARE JUST EVIL AND WON'T!"_

_It blinked a couple of times before telling me," You need help my child; maybe you can find help…"_

_~Dream ends~_

I wake up ON THE STREET! I look around and notice I am on the dark side of the city. Great…..This is where the villains play. Is this what the monster meant by "finding help"? Where am I suppose to find help here? Oh No! The monster didn't mean Brick, did he? Yes, I believe the monster is a he cause of the low, dark voice. I shake my head. I am heading back home NOW! I lift off the ground and then BAM! I was on the ground again. A voice in my head told me to find help. Geez! That stupid monster won't let me fly! Wait, how? Is the monster inside me? NO! I will not believe that. Well, Time to walk home. I start off singing Save Me by Nicki Minaj. She is not that bad I guess.

Well, I got lost. Who knew the city was this big. Not to mention how big the dark side is. I decide to take my luck and go into a tiny building. Still singing I will add. I sighed to see the Gang Green Gang. I got myself into this.

I start to hold my breath and ask," Excuse me?" They stare at me. The monster sent me here for a reason, "Will you help me with a little problem?" HA! Little problem! Who am I kidding?

"Well, Well, Well…." Ace starts walking over towards me and continues talking to me like I'm a baby, "Little Blossy here came over for our help! Hmmmmm…."He cracks his knuckles; I gulp "Let's help her! Gang Green Gang style!" He smirks.

I scream because I found out the monster took away my powers to! EVIL MONSTER! I start running down the street as fast as my little legs would carry me. I lost them after the fifth turn I made into an alley. I stood against the wall. For some reason I slid down the wall to sit and start singing the song.

"This time won't you save me? This time won't you save? Baby, I can feel myself giving up! Giving up! Giving up!" My eyes start watering up, "Giving up!" One single tear goes down the path on my cheek," I'm giving up, Baby! Yes! I'm giving up, Baby!" Before I could go on, I hear a spray can. I wipe my eyes and look up.

Brick! So was Brick the one the monster wanted? He was doing graffiti on the wall by me.

"Ummmm….." I start to say.

"I am still not going to help you! What are you doing here anyways!"  
>"Jerk!"<p>

"To me that is a compliment! So thank you!" He starts chuckling

I take a deep breath," Listen, Brick" He might as well know, "I believe the monster wants you to help me"

Brick busts out laughing. He is laughing so hard he is on his knees.

"That's! That's a good one! ", He says between laughs.

I roll my eyes and look at his graffiti while he is trying to get back to earth. Didn't Mojo give them brains when they were made? He spelled everything wrong except his name. 'Brick iz awzom'. Unless that's how you spell them in stupidville I guess. I look back over to see Brick staring at me.

"Go home…..before a kick your butt"

I stare at him. Wasn't he laughing a minute ago? I start to talk," It is true! The monster sent me here for you I think!"

"You think..."

"But…"

"LEAVE!" He stares at me. Making sure I do leave.

I sighed, "How do I get out? I can't fly today"

He does a face palm and groans. He takes my hand and starts flying. What is up with him?


	9. Chapter 9

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Brick is flying me home right now. We are almost there.

"HELLO? COME DOWN HERE PLEASE, FLYING KIDS!"

Brick and I look down. I wanted to tell her I wasn't flying but I decided not to. Brick went down to the woman. She looked about 20 years old. She had ice blue eyes and dark blonde hair. Brick staring at her with 'You are so hot' look.

"Who are you?" He asks with a smirk on his face. Somebody shoot me with something that will kill me.

"My name is Sandy Hunter", she smiles sweetly saying this. I admit she was sssooo pretty!

"What are you doing at this time of night?" NIGHT! I didn't even notice the Moon and Stars before!

"My cat has been stuck in the tree all day! Can you get her for me?"

"SURE!" Brick flies up into a tree. It figures that a boy would do anything for a pretty woman.

The woman kisses Brick and after he recovers we go back to flying to my house.

"Brick?"

"What?"

"Why won't you help me?"

"You are a powderpuff Girl"

"POWERPUFF! And that's it?"

"I don't like you, you're a hero, and do I need to go on?"

"No, I get it. Jerk."

"Is my new name jerk? Where did you learn that anyway? I know you are the smartest but I didn't think little girls used it."

"I am not that little and I first learned it from Buttercup."

Brick starts laughing and drops me at my door.

"Next time I see you, I hope it's for a crime! My brothers and I will hurt or destroy you and your stupid sisters!"

With that he left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I walk through the door and Buttercup races towards me.

"Where have YOU been?"

"I took a walk…"

"You have been taking a lot of walks lately."

"Well, It has been pretty days with the sun shining."

"But it is night time right now!"

I look out the window, that's right. Once again I forgot the Stars and Moon in the dark sky.

"Well?"

Professor walks up, "She may do as she pleases Buttercup! Although, please come before bedtime Blossom."

"S..Sorry, Professor.

With this Buttercup goes up to bed, which I finally notice she has her pajamas on and I can hear Bubbles snoring. I start walking up the stairs when suddenly I see fire on the fourth step. It says 'Every time you wait, the closer I get'. I sucked a bunch of air in. Tonight I was going to find who the monster was…

**The next day….**

**Bubbles's P.O.V**

Blossom seems annoyed. Is she having troubles with her nightmares? I fly over to Professor who is over the stove cooking.

I whisper," Professor?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Blossom…"

"There is nothing we can do, I tried so many tests. You and Buttercup even went in her dreams and you came out saying she wasn't having any, but she was"

"She is hurting, Professor!" I cried with tears whelming in my eyes.

He takes me in his arms and sways me back and forth, "I know."

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Buttercup! Stop scratching the table!"

"Blossom! Stop daydreaming!"

I turned away from her with my nose stuck up. She went back to tearing up the table. I look down on the floor. I AM SO ANGRY! I was so prepared for the monster last night but he never came! He must have known. No matter, I will be prepared whenever he shows up. Well, I hope I will be. Bubbles sits by me. I saw that Professor was holding her and I see she is sad.

I lean over and whisper, "Bubbles?"

"Yes, Blossom", she whispers back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. The question is 'Are you alright?'"

I was surprised and felt guilty. I flew over to her; yeah I can fly now, and hugged her.

"I am fine, just a few nightmares. It is nothing serious."

She nods her head while wiping tears from her eyes. I feel so guilty lying. I am Blossom! I never lie, but I have to for this situation. I must lie to protect the ones I love.

Right then, Buttercup pounded on the table and demanded pancakes. Professor then came over and told Buttercup that she wouldn't get any if she acted that way! Buttercup snorted and looked away from Professor and said she didn't care. With that her tummy growled.

She screamed, "DON'T GIVE IN TO THE ENEMY SO EASILY!"

A smile swept across my face. I forgot what I smile felt like. I couldn't help but whisper 'Thanks, Buttercup' through my laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait…. **

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Right now, I am flying to a bank because the Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo Jojo are robbing yet again. I was trying to find someone to help me with the monster in my dream problem and all I got was the Amoeba Boys. They tried to help but nothing they did worked. It kinda didn't surprise me. I fly down with my sisters and say the usual.

"NOT SO FAST ROWDYRUFF BOYS AND MOJO JOJO!" We yelled together.

"AND JERK!" I screamed to Brick.

Everyone just stared at me then. Even I didn't know why I said that. Am I really that angry at him for not helping?

"So now I'm not a Rowdyruff?" Brick asked.

He stuck his tongue at me. I stuck mine back.

"I thought we were suppose to be fighting" Butch stated.

"Yeah, Jerk", Boomer smirked

"SHUT UP!" Brick hit Boomer on his nose.

"This is not going according to plan," started Butch

"We can just blame Mojo for ruining it then. There is no use blaming us." Brick ended.

Mojo burst into the conversation, "Why me? Just because I made this plan doesn't mean anything. My plan is good and if it is ruin that means it is your fault. Besides you shouldn't be blaming your own farther, which is me. Without your farther which is Mojo Jojo, me, you boys wouldn't be here. I made you so…"

"So you made us so you ruin the plan." Interrupted Boomer

Mojo fell silent. The boys started laughing at him. I even hear Buttercup and Bubbles giggling. Is it just me or are the boys getting kinda smart by each day. That didn't matter to me. All that matter is to get rid of this dream and to stop the robbery.

"HEY!" I screamed.

I made my eyes go red and blasted Brick through the building wall with heat vision. He shot up into the air and told the boys to get us. Buttercup and Butch were the first to start fighting. Brick and I were last because we were making sure our brothers and sisters were doing there job. I flew at top speed and made us crash a distance away from everyone.

"Not helping." Brick started.

"Please! I'm begging you!"

"Begging?" Brick smirked at this.

"Just help!"

"No"

"You might die as well!"

"Hmmm…."

"Your brothers to!"

"No evidence"

"But…"

"NO!"

Brick blasted me into the air and left with Mojo and his brothers.

**At the house…**

"You ok, Blossom?" Bubbles asked worried.

"Yeah. I am just…..disappointed at today's battle." I replied.

"I could have taking Butch down! Just you wait! Next time he won't get away!" Buttercup nearly screamed.

"You two are evenly matched", I stated

"No we are not! I am stronger then he is!" Buttercup replied

Professor came in and sat on the bed.

"What is all the screaming about?" he asked

Bubbles perked in, "Buttercup says she is stronger than Butch and will take him out some day."

"What?" professor looked shocked and confused.

"WHAT!" Buttercup looked the same as professor.

"No, Bubbles", I start giggling; "She is going to take him down some day. Like beat him in a fight."

"Oops!" Bubbles giggled, " sorry, Buttercup."

"I was about to say, you are kind of young", Professor began, "And I haven't approved of him yet."

"Yet?" Buttercup mumbled

Bubbles and I busted out laughing. Professor looked confused at our laughter and Buttercup was staring at us in a questionable look. Once again Buttercup has cheered up my day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**~dream~ **

_A voice is singing in the distance, "Sllleeeepp! Sleep a peaceful drrreeeaaammm. A peaceful dream we pllaaaaayyy in."_

_ The voice sounded like a little girls voice but it seemed cold and gave me chills down my spine. _

_ "We play in it all nniiiigghhhttt. Night time is where we sseeee. See a pretty bbiirrrddie." _

_ "Who is there!" My questioned echoed in the darkness._

_ "Pretty birdie on the fffllloooorrrrr. On the floor in bbbllooooddd. We do not ccaaarrreee"_

_ "Yes I do!" I screamed with tears. I was scared. So very scared. _

_ "We laugh at its dddeeeeaattthhh. Just slllleeeeppp. Sssslleeeepppp! Sleep a peaceful ddrreeeaaammm."_

_ "Stop! Stop!" _

_ I couldn't take this anymore! Someone stop this singing! She did the whole verse fast this time then slowed back down to how she was singing before. I look over to see me sleeping peacefully on the 'sleep a peaceful dream'. Next I saw me dreaming about my sisters and me playing in the backyard. I saw a moon move a little in the background. Then it disappeared. I then caught a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye. I took my time turning my head to look at it. My eyes got wider every second. Once I had it in my full view, I started crying. I flew away in the other direction. That bird looked scary. Nothing like a normal died bird. I could see it alive and flying in my mind. It was such a pretty bird then. I heard the singing girl laugh in the distance. _

_ "We laugh at its dddddeeeeaaaaattthhh!" _

_I flew to the ground with my eyes flooded. I went on my hands and knees. I was hardly breathing. Sweat poured everywhere. I started coughing as well._

_ " Ssssslllleeeepp!"_

_ "NO!"_

_ I started pinching my cheeks and slapping me to wake up. The red eyes pop in front of me and I could see the purple a little behind hiding. The red eyes laughed at me._

_ "Don't you like the song?" He asked. _

_ "NO!"_

_ "Is it to creepy for you?"_

_ "Y…Yes"_

_ "But isn't it pretty? Just like the birdie?"_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "I am a new villain"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Why? Why am I here? To take over the universe of course!"_

_ "Why me?"_

_ "You are part of my plan"_

_ "Plan? What's your plan?"_

_ He then started laughing and the purple and red eyes faded away. I was still crying my heart out. I thought I would stop breathing as well. The singing started once again._

_ "Ssslleeeeepp! Sleep a peaceful dddrreeeaamm. A peaceful dream we pplllaaayy in. We play in it all nniiiggghhhtt. Night time is where we ssseeee. See a petty bbiirrrdddiieee. Pretty birdie on the ffffllloooorrr. On the floor in bbblll..."_

_ "NO!"_

_ "ooooodddddddd"_

"Blossom? Blossom?"

I wake up to see two green eyes and two blue eyes staring at me in worry.

"Blossom! Finally! You were panting really hard, coughing, crying, and yelling no for nothing!" Buttercup declared.

"Are you ok, Blossom?" Bubbles asked looking a little scared.

"Girls? I am fine. Just a nightmare about Him." I lied.

"Is he going into your dreams?" Buttercup was about to get up and get the professor.

" . It was just a dream. I don't think Bubbles would run away from home and Him beating Buttercup so easily. Besides, wouldn't he go in your dreams to?" I exclaimed.

"How did he beat me?" Buttercup asked.

"Ummm….He said 'you are no match for me! Just declare defeat' and you did." I made up.

"Yup! A dream!" Buttercup smiled a little.

"I wouldn't run away and leave you with Him." Bubbles smile a little as well.

"I am going to the bathroom." I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I made sure the door was locked and looked in the mirror. I saw a girl who looked like a mess. I was a mess. The eyes said I was part of his plan, so maybe I shouldn't be here. Maybe that one voice was right. I should just leave this place for good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bubbles's P.O.V**

Blossom came out of the bathroom and went right back to sleep. She seemed certain about something. Buttercup and I went to Professor even though Blossom said she was fine and it was just a dream. Professor became worried but said we already tried so much. Buttercup suggested we make something different. Something to get into her mind. Dreams do not just go to the mind themselves. Professor thought about if for awhile but agreed in the end. I heard some beeping upstairs. I flew super fast so the hot line wouldn't wake Blossom up. Buttercup came zooming up and asked who it was. I couldn't understand so I gave the phone to Buttercup. The Mayor or whoever was talking to fast and wouldn't calm down.

**Buttercup P.O.V**

I took the phone and the Mayor was just talking and talking and freaking out.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed into the phone, " What is the problem Mayor?"

"Mojo Jojo and The Rowdyruff Boys have robbed the Pickle Bank! Please girls that bank is the last of the town's money and I keep my pickles there to! Please save my pickles!"

"Don't worry Mayor! We're on it!"

"On what?"

I hang up the phone and turn to Bubbles. "We have to stop Mojo and the Boys!"

We flew out the door without hesitation to the Professor. I think I put him under the couch. I heard him say something about 'My sweet little angels' or something like that. He can be such a weirdo sometimes. I looked back to make sure Blossom wasn't following us.

I flew down right in front of Butch and Bubbles landed somewhere behind me.

"Give up!" I yell

"Why should we?" Butch smirked

"Because idiots like you can't win a fight against me!" I will take him down!

Butch started laughing. How annoying. His laughter went down to a cute little chuckle. Still annoying. I heard Bubbles whisper my name.

"Go get Mojo, Bubbles! I got these losers!"

Bubbles did as she was told. Good sister, I guess. Brick and Boomer started to fly towards me but Butch put out his hand. They looked at him in confusion.

"Go help Monkey or something. I got this one." Butch stated.

So annoying! I flew at him and gave him all my power.

** Bubbles's .**

** "**Give up, Mojo Jojo!"

"Never!"

I fly towards him and punch him into the building down the street. I grab the money bag and the bag full of pickles. Why did they steal the pickles? Something hit me in the stomach and made me fly down into the ground. I opened my eyes to see Boomer. He was laughing at me. He mumbled something when Brick hit him in the head. I understand he is the cute stupid one of the group but they could treat him a little nicer. I got up and kick them into Mojo Jojo who was almost back. I grabbed the bags once again but Brick got up fast and kicked me into the ground. He gave me several punches and kicks. He grabbed the bags away and flew back to Mojo leaving me hurt in the ground. I don't give up so easily though. I blast out of the ground. I grab Boomer and Brick. I spin around fast and let them go aimed at Mojo Jojo. They plowed into Mojo, creating a big ban of smoke. The smoke did not help my vision. It was already dark enough with the night. The ban shattered all the lights so now it is really hard to see. I fly up out of the smoke to see Boomer and Brick holding the bags and Mojo Jojo. I look around to see Buttercup and Butch still fighting hard. Their clothes are all torn and they are panting fast. I guess they are just too evenly matched. I looked back over to the other boys with death glares. We didn't have time for this. Something is wrong with Blossom. We need to get back home and help Professor. I sucked in a big breathe of air and screamed. Boomer and Brick covered their ears letting Mojo and the bags fall. I flew down and grabbed the bags. Then I flew over to Buttercup. I yelled her name which made her look at me and made a clear shot for Butch. He shot her with his laser eyes and she went crashing into a building. We sure do mess the town up more the villains sometimes. I flew over to her and grab her arm. She kept yelling at me to put her down. I flew straight home.

I came bursting through the door which closed behind me in the end. I threw the bags on the couch and threw Buttercup in the bathroom. I flew down to the lab by Professor.

"I am ready to help!" I stated

He smiled, nodded, and told me what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Butch's P.O.V**

Bubbles just swept in and took Buttercup! I wasn't done fighting either! Geez, what kind of person interrupts a good fight. I fly back to Boomer and Brick who are getting scolded at.

"How dare you drop me! I know the sonic scream is loud but you could have held on to me tighter! And because you dropped me, you also dropped the bags. We could have the bags now if you two were just smarter about your actions. Not to mention…"

Mojo just wouldn't shut up. Boomer yawned again and Brick just kept pushing a rock around on the ground. I sat next to Brick and put my head on my hands. I wish I saw them drop him right on his butt. I would have laughed. I smirked at this thought until Mojo came in.

"…..and Butch! I see you didn't defeat Buttercup again. You need to stop being so idiotic."

"HEY!" Brick interrupted, thank you Brick, " The plan you made is failing."

"No. You see boys. The girls and you are so equally matched….."

Boomer interrupted this time, "Then how do you expect Butch to defeat Buttercup?"

"You boys need to find their weakness. Then you can defeat them easily and I take over the world!"

"Their weakness is losing each other"

We all looked over at Boomer in shock.

"I mean if something happens to one of them. The other two fall apart."

"LIKE NOW! Something is wrong with Blossom. And Bubbles wasn't fighting directly or how she usually does. She wanted to get the fight over with and get home. We can use Blossom's problem to our advantage!" Mojo said in delight. Too much delight.

"We are using it to our advantage. How do you think we keep getting away with the money?" Brick asked.

"And you call us the idiots", I stated.

**Mojo's P.O.V**

These kids are driving me insane! Boomer and Butch pick me up and we start flying home.

"I wonder what is wrong with Blossom", Boomer says

"She probably has power problems", Butch replies

"Or girl problems maybe", Boomer suggest.

"It doesn't matter to us. I am sure her family knows all about it and is helping her.", I stated.

The boys put me down on the floor of my secret lair. A very great lair at that. No one has ever made such a pleasant sight. I go into my bedroom for some good deserve rest when I realize. Brick looked a little nervous throughout that whole conversation about Blossom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Why can't I leave? I need to but I don't want to. If I don't leave soon, people will be in danger and it will be my entire fault. But what if they are in danger even when I'm gone? This is so difficult. I am leaving whether I like it or not. I have to fly and go, but I won't move. I am just staring at the city. Just staring. Staring. Seeing fire that is not really there. Red eyes glaring at me. The voice in the back of my mind. Saying leave or else death. Leave or else death. I want to go but won't move. I am just staring at the city.

My body finally moved but I wasn't controlling it. The purple eyes were. They were lingering in the back of my mind. The song of the birdie was playing softly with them. I left my bag at the door and flew slowly towards the city. I felt like a turtle, so slow. My eyes were half open and my mouth was a little open as well. I bet I looked like a zombie or controlled slave. Which I probably was. A major headache was starting to form. The eyes were fighting over me. On who would control me tonight. The Purple or the Red. The song going over and over. The words not leaving my mind.

BAM!

I wake up with my head hurting more than ever. I slowly get up and start back towards the town. Once again a mindless zombie. The purple eyes still in the back of my mind but the red nowhere in sight. I stop at the edge of town and stare at the flames. It felt so warm. I don't remember feeling the fire but now that I am. I feel stress free. I just stand there letting the imaginary burning city warm me. I could stand here forever. I could hear the purple eyes whisper "Don't fall in love. Don't fall in love." Over and over. I didn't understand. I stood there for two more minutes and I did start to fall in love with the sweet warmth and the sour smell of the fire. The purple eyes urged me to move and I did so. "Don't fall in love!" the purple eyes whispered before I turned away from the fire. I floated over to the other edge of the city. The dark and cold part of the city. It gave me chills down my spine. The side where villains play is not where I want to be. I moved into the darkness anyway; no control of my own body. I land on the ground to walk. One foot after another. I probably looked like a sad picture of a zombie horror film. I slowly walk in front of a run down pizza place. I feel the purple eyes fading with the song and words. My mind turns blank and my eyes slowly close as I fall to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

**Brick's P.O.V**

Ok, so I found an abandoned mattress store. Blossom is still sleeping on one of the mattresses. What is she doing over here on the dark side of Townsville anyway? And why am I always finding her nowadays? Was she looking for me? Is this about her dream again? Too many questions without answers give me a headache! Ugh!

This is what happens when you can't sleep and decide to fly around town; you find one of your enemies knocked out on the ground. Happens all the time in movies. Well, except they mostly walk not fly, and the bad guy usual takes the hero to their lair but I am kind of confused what I should do. Should I take her to Mojo's lair? Will she find out that our plan is to take all the money and make Mayor give us Townsville and then escape to tell her sisters? Mayor is dumb enough to do that to. What should I do if she wakes up? Should I just talk to her? What happens if she tries to fight? I am no mood for that, I am just tired. Ugh! More questions! I hate questions!

Blossom moved! Aw man! Now what do I do?! I need to talk about this with Boomer and Butch. Wait! I can't do that! They will just ask questions and…..she's waking up! Aw man! Why am I in this situation?! I didn't ask for this! She yawned! O' great! Now I am to. Now what?

"Brick?"

She saw me! I was hoping she would just wake up and fly off. Then I would just go home and think some more.

"Brick?"

"Uh...Blossom! I found you knocked out on the ground."

"Oh….Well thanks for doing something then just leaving me there."

"Welcome?"

Blossom then starts to fly off. I quickly grab her hand and yell, "WAIT!"

She looks back and with that crack in the ceiling letting the moon light in. She looked different. She was in the middle of it all. She looked pretty. If it is possible for a Powderpuff Girl to look pretty that is. Even though she looked that way, I still saw tons of sadness in her. I wouldn't be surprised if she just started crying.

"What do you want, Brick?"

Uhhhh….I am holding her back, said wait, and I don't even have a clue what to do or say. What happened to all the thinking, Brick!?

"Listen, I have to go and find my bag"

Bag? What bag? She going somewhere? Well, Duh! I am so stupid sometimes. She probably night shopping. If night shopping is real. I would say night club but I can only picture Buttercup going to one of those right now. Blossom gets her hand out of mine.

"Bye", she says before flying off.

Well, that figures. Now what am I suppose to do? Can I go after her and say I will help her? Well, I can but should I? All I know right know is that she left and I'm tired. I should get back to Mojo before sun rise. He said something about adding something to the plan. O'Well. I am just going to sleep on one of these mattresses for now.


	17. Chapter 17

Blossom's P.O.V

Where is my bag? Where is my bag? Where is my bag? There it is! And it is on fire! NO! I fly towards my bag and blow ice all over it, only to find out it was my imagination again. I am really tired of this. I take a long deep breathe to calm myself down. I should have stayed with Brick.

I pick up my bag and then just stare at the ground. When I was out, I had the same dream. Those red eyes really hate me, don't they? And the purple just confuse me. I really should just leave. But now, I am worried about my family. What if they decide to look for me. I can't have them bring me back. Maybe I should lock them in the house...The sun! No! I have to leave now! I fly off, out towards the ocean, hoping that maybe I will find a little island to myself.

Boomer's P.O.V

I'm really worried about Brick. Mojo wanted us to wake up early and Brick isn't even here! The sun is also coming up. Where could he be? What has he been thinking of? I look over at Butch who fell back to sleep on the coach. Mojo isn't going to be happy about that. Where is Mojo anyway?

"Um...Butch? Where is Mojo?", I ask him cautiously.

"I don't know...", He says half asleep.

"Um...Butch? Brick...He is..."

"Ok"

"But..."

"I'm sure whatever is bothering him, he will figure it out."

"But...Butch!"

Butch gets up with his eyes half open and stretches. He looks over at me and...smiles?!

"No matter where we are, what we do," Butch continues,"We will always be fine when we have each other."

"But.."

" As long as we have each other, no one can truly hurt us ", with that, Butch lays back down and falls back to sleep.

I stare at him for a moment. He always looks so peaceful sleeping. I pick up a video game console I stole last week and start playing a game on it. I can't stop smiling now. Butch said each other, which means me too. I always thought I was there punching bag but what he said means they need me as well. Now I will just sit next to sleeping Butch and wait for Mojo to wake up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

I lift up a cushion pillow. Blossom!? Nope! I fly over and look behind the bookcase. Blossom?! Nope! Where haven't I looked yet?! I fly down into the lab again. Nope! I fly into the kitchen.

"Professor? Have you seen Blossom?", I asked with a worried tone.  
>"No, I haven't. Why? She isn't here?"<br>"No! I can't find her anywhere!"  
>"Hhmmm...This does worry me. Wake up Buttercup and we will search in town."<br>"Yes Professor!"

I zoom upstairs to our bedroom where my sleeping sister lay. I start shaking her softly and repeating her name over and over. Finally, She opens her eyes and stares at me with a cold look. I guess she didn't want to get up this early.

"What do you want, Bubbles?!," Buttercup nearly screamed.  
>"Professor is waiting downstairs. We are going in town to see if Blossom is there. She is missing!"<br>" What?!"

With that, me and Buttercup fly out the windows and into the car where Professor was waiting.

"You girls fly ahead! I'll meet you at the Mayor's office after awhile."  
>"Yes Professor!" We both fly off into the city.<p>

**Butch's P.O.V**

Here comes Brick. Finally! Mojo went off to do something so he wouldn't have to stay here and wait. Brick walks in looking a little sad but then smiles when he sees us. Me and Boomer exchanged glances. I guess Boomer saw the sad look as well cause he had a worried expression. I turned to Brick.

"What's with the looks?,"Brick said looking confused.

I didn't realize until then that I also had the look Boomer had. Who knew I cared?

"Brick?," Boomer asked with shaky voice.  
>"Yeah, Bro?"<br>I sighed knowing Boomer wouldn't say anything,"Brick, What's up? Something has been troubling you lately. I know we probably can't do anything. But, We at least want to know if you are alright."  
>"I'm fine! Just being really tired lately with Mojo's stupid plan. When is everything going to unfold?"<br>"It is getting annoying. I want to punch some sense into that monkey!"

Mojo walks in at that time and death glares me. I always seem to have bad luck. Whatever! I don't really care. If the monkey wants a fight, I won't back down.

" Now listen my boys,"Mojo starts off which really annoys me more, " I have wonderful news!"  
>"What is it?!,"Boomer chimes up smiling.<br>" I was just outside to overhear that Blossom is missing!"  
>"What?! Is she ok?!"<br>" Don't pester over that!"  
>I laugh, "Stupid!"<br>"Now, Boys! I made a laser device that will make the Powerpuffs sleep forever. When they are sleeping, we will destroy as much city as we can! Take as much things as we want! Then you three will go out and throw the two remaining puffs into outer space where they will sleep forever!"  
>"Cool!," I jump off the couch excited.<br>"But," Boomer starts ," What if Blossom comes back?"  
>Mojo laughs." You think she will be able to defeat me?!"<br>I gave him my really look," Or mean us?"  
>"Uh...Right! Us!"<br>"Do you want us to give the girls some trouble?"  
>"Yes...That is a perfect idea!," Mojo grinned evilly.<p>

We all flew off! Or at least I thought we all did. I felt like someone was missing but I didn't have time to check cause there was Buttercup. The only girl who could fight me better than her stupid sisters. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Brick's P.O.V**

I felt a gust of wind and heard footsteps going down the stairs but all I did was stand there staring at nothing. Blossom is missing? But I just saw her last night. What if that monster she talked about earlier got to her? Maybe I should have stayed with her last night! Wait? Why do I care? Ugh! Forget it! I do care! Blossom kept going on about a monster and fire and all I did was nothing. What if the monster is coming for us? The town! The people! My brothers! What do I do?! I have to find Blossom! I fly out the door to find my brothers fighting the remaining Powderpuff Girls. I look around and see Mojo going around and looking up then going somewhere else then looking up again. Is he going to put something there to shoot down the Powderpuff Girls? I wasn't listening after he said Blossom was missing. I missed the whole plan! What if I'm needed? I shake my head. If I was needed, Mojo would have called my name and told me what to do already. I looked around again before I flew off looking for Blossom.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I found a little island! It's deserted and cozy. I could stay here forever. Which is a good thing cause that's what I will be doing. I looked around the island. When I look out into the ocean, there is fire. Like all the countries and islands around me are being destroyed while this island is safe from the collapsing of the world. The warm, beautiful fire. I smile at this. I know I shouldn't. I don't know why I should. The purple eyes words repeating in the back of my mind: 'Don't fall in love. Don't fall in love.' I don't remember why they kept saying that. What's going to happen if I do? I look over to a tree that's on fire and my smile grew wider and a little bit sweeter looking. I wanted to go over and hug it. Cuddle it. Kiss it. And fall asleep in it's arms even though fire doesn't have arms. It was so sweet and gentle. Destroying the tree with grace. I walked over to it and laid down. I WAS falling in love with it. But I couldn't stop. No matter how much the words repeated. What happens when I do fall in love? I'm sure nothing big will happen. I move closer to the fire and close my eyes.

_"Blossom? Blossom?"_

_I look up to see the red eyes peering down on me._

_"How dare you leave!"_

_Suddenly something punches me in the gut and I scream in pain. A wall shows up across the room and a fist appears and punches me so hard that a fly over and crash into the wall. I scream! This pain is more than I expected! Am I weaker here than in real life? A hit goes to the back and then the stomach. I cough up blood. A sword fades in and cuts me up as much as it can before it fades away. A red light appears above me and drowns me. I scream at the top of my lungs even though I know there is no point. Everything goes silent after the light disappears. The frown under the glowing red eyes turns into an evil smirk, showing his pointed teeth. I was crying and standing in a puddle of blood. The eyes stared down at me._

_"That was your punishment. You will be back there. There is no way out of this!"_

_I open my mouth to talk but nothing came out._

_"Good day!"_

  
>I open my eyes. I see the tree is normal and everything is the way it should be. I float over to the ocean and look at my reflection. Blood everywhere on my body, clothes ripped, hair messed up, bow shredded, and tears stained my face. Blood dripped out of the corner of my mouth, rippeling my reflection and staining the ocean water below. I shut my eyes tight and counted to fifteen. I opened them and still saw the blood. Close eyes and count to fifteen. Open and see and feel the same way. Close eyes. See purple going around the back of my eyelids. The purple eyes appear and smirk at me.<p>

"Blossom? Are you going to take that?"

No words came out of my mouth. I was so confused.

" Blossom!," The purple eyes smirk turned into a frown, " You need help!"

I open my eyes to see the blood all gone, my clothes in one piece, but the tears still flowing down staining my face even more. I close my eyes again.

The purple eyes nearly screamed at me, " You are falling in love! You need help!"

I take a deep sigh and open my eyes to look across the ocean then close them once more.

"You need help! You need help!"

I suddenly felt a cold crisp breeze hit against me and I quickly go into a ball. I want the fire back to warm me up.

"You need help!"

I lean back and something cold goes down my shoulder and my back starts to grow colder than the rest of my body. I don't remember there being a tree behind me.

"You need help!"

I close my eyes tighter then with the purple eyes fading away, I open them. I gasp to find out I'm at the top of a mountain. Tears that were warm grew cold as they slid down my cheek. Snow covers the tops of the mountains and my shoulder like a blanket. My eyes widened.

Why did the purple eyes bring me here?! __


	20. Chapter 20

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

_"Buttercup! Bubbles!," I screamed over the crashing of buildings collapsing and the fire's music of love. I look around to find no one around. Tears streaming my face cause in my heart I knew this was the end. The red eyes appeared in front of me laughing._

_"Stop it! Who are you?!," I tried screaming._

_"Once you serve your purpose, you will die."_

_"No! What's going on?!"_

_A bright light came blasting towards me.  
>"AAAAHHHHH!"<em>

I wake up with a start. That blast always gets me. I look around and shiver. I fell asleep here? Where is my fire? I don't know why but I long for it! I want it now! The fire, did he just leave me here? I shake my head. I'm acting like the fire is human! And why do I want it so much? I take a deep breathe.

"Blossom?!"

I look up. Brick? Is this why the eyes brought me here? Cause Brick was here?

"I'm so glad I found you!", Brick said as he brushed the snow off my shoulder and put a blanket around me, " Good thing I brought this."

I stared in his eyes. Why is he here? Was he looking for me? Why would a he look for me?

"J...Jerk?," I stuttered, " W..Why are y..you here?"

"I was looking for you! They said you were missing! I got worried."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why are you crying?"

"I got beat up earlier and just now I had the dream again."

Brick gave me a worried look, " Come on, I'll bring you home."

"N..No! I can't go home!"

"Why not?"

" Because...Just because!"  
><strong><br>Brick's P.O.V**

Blossom looked away from me. I sighed and sat next to her in the snow. As I stare at the mountain tops, my lips got dry from the cold, crisp air. I didn't know what to do. She seems determine to stay here and not go back home. I look over and notice that the bag she talked about wasn't with her.

I licked my lips, " Where's your bag?"

She still didn't look at me, " On my island"

"Island?"

"Yes. I found an island to run away to but the purple eyes brought me here."

I started to get confused, "Purple eyes?

"Yes. There are purple eyes and red eyes. The purple eyes confuse me and the red eyes are the ones who are going to destroy everything with my help."

"Your help?"

"He says I'm part of his plan somehow."

" And I'm in this how?"

"The purple eyes say I need help! And they always bring me to where ever you are."

I just stared at her. I have no idea why I felt I had to do this but I did. I hugged Blossom close to me and told her everything would be alright. She finally looked at me and smiled. She took my hat and put it on her.

" You are one of those kinda nice jerks., " She exclaimed.

I sighed. My hat. Well, At least she smiled and looked at me. Now what do I say? This monster business seems pretty bad.

"Blossom?," I began, " I'll help you with whatever I can."

"Really?!, " Her eyes got wide.

"Yeah, But this doesn't change anything!"

"Of course it doesn't! You're still a jerk no matter what!"

I frowned, "Very funny..."

Blossom laughed and hugged me back, " Thanks Brick!"

We sat there hugging for awhile before I realized I needed to take her home. I let her go and got up. She stared at me with a confused look.

" Let's go home. Your sisters are worried sick about you."

"But..But..."

" Don't worry," I held my hand out to help her up, " I'm here."

She stared at me for awhile before she nodded her head and took my hand. I helped her up and flew off with her. Now, What am I going to tell Mojo and my brothers where I been? And when will I get my hat back? It feels weird without it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Brick's P.O.V**

Ok, I took Blossom home. Butch and Boomer lost to Buttercup and Bubbles which is no surprise. One day we will beat them though. Butch and Boomer just stare at me.

"What?," I ask.  
>"Do you feel different?," Butch asks.<br>"Well, now that you say something. My head feels weird."  
>"That's because you don't have your hat!," Boomer announced.<br>" Huh?!," I touch my head and only felt my hair. That's why I felt different. Blossom still has my hat!  
>" Did you lose it or something?, " Butch asks laughing at my stupidity.<br>"Uh..Yeah! And shut up! Could happen to anyone!"  
>" Mostly you though!," Boomer laughs.<br>Butch hits Boomer in the back of the head, "Less funny when you say something."  
>Boomer rubs his head while Butch just death glares him. I sigh and look around. Mojo must be in the work room or something. I flew off leaving my brothers behind to bicker. I go into the work room to find Mojo. Mojo turns around in his seat.<p>

"Where were you?!," Mojo asked angrily.  
>"Um...Looking for my hat!, " I point to my hatless head.<br>"Very well but next time be there!"  
>"Ok! And..Um...Mojo?"<br>"What?!"  
>"Do you know anything about red eyes and purple eyes?"<p>

Mojo pondered at the question. It looked like he was in deep thought. Maybe he heard of the eyes somewhere.

" I believe I heard about the red eyes in a book! I have no idea about the purple eyes! Nope! I'm sorry, Brick. But I only have heard of..."  
>I cut him off, " I get it! Geez! But...What book?"<br>" Hhhhmmmm..., " Mojo gets up and walks out.

I follow him thinking he is leading me to it. Mojo goes in another room where a lot books are piled up. I never saw this room before. Maybe because I don't read. Mojo throws books from one pile to the ground like they don't matter. I'm really confused at the moment but I really want this book. Mojo is going through ever pile it seems, yet he hasn't found the book. I'm going to tell him to just forget it.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I sat in my room staring at Brick's hat. I'm really happy he is helping me. Well, I have Brick's help but what do I do now? Just wait till he finds something out? I shake my head. No way! I'm going to figure this out with him! What do the purple and red eyes want?! What part of the plan am I?! And why is Brick's hat on fire now?!

" Blossom!? Are you ok?!," Bubbles asks staring at me.  
>" Huh?! Oh! I'm fine, Bubbles!," I replied.<br>"You sure?"  
>"Positive!"<br>" We..We can help you! We are making a machine to help you!"  
>"I don't think even the machine can help me now..."<br>"What?!"  
>"Oh! I mean I don't need the machine, I'm perfectly fine!"<br>" You say that but...," Bubbles trails off.  
>" Don't worry Bubbles! I'm fine! I have you and Buttercup! And the Professor! What more could I ask for?!"<br>" For the nightmares to stop?"  
>" I'll get through them. They are just nightmares."<br>"Ok, I better go help Professor and Buttercup, " Bubbles said as she left.

I feel so guilty right now. How many times have I lied? And how come she didn't ask about Brick's hat being here? O' well. I sigh, put Brick's hat in a drawer, and lay down for some rest. A rest that won't be so restful.

**Brick's P.O.V**

I told him to stop but he doesn't listen. Mojo has gone to the way back of the room now. He keeps mumbling about the red eyes like it's just going to show up magically.

"Here it is!," Mojo shouts. Ok, pure luck! That was just pure luck!

Mojo walks over and holds the book out. I grab as he looks around and groans.

I smirk, " Have fun cleaning!"

I flew off to my room and open the book. I start reading:

_ The red eyes showed suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. Fire consumed everything. Our local superheros where going to save the day until one betrayed them. No one knows why the person betrayed the others but it was a tragic lost. The superhero killed off the others. Once the others were killed, the eyes killed the betrayer. The town and nearby cities were destroyed. It was until other superheros joined and killed of the red eyes for good. Go on to read the tragic story.  
><em>  
>I stopped there. This didn't make sense. Blossom doesn't seem to be the type to betray her sisters. And her sisters don't seem the betrayer type either. So what does this have to do with anything? And what about the purple eyes? Should I continue? I sigh and sit there on my bed. To many questions again. <p>


	22. Chapter 22

Blossom's P.O.V  
>The hotline went off right when I woke up from one of my nightmares with the red eyes. I flew over to it ignoring the flames that was bursting from it.<br>I answered, "What's the problem Mayor?  
>" Uh...Actually it's Brick"<br>"What are you doing on the hotline?"  
>"Only way I knew to contact you."<br>"What do you need?"  
>"Mojo found a book about the Red eyes."<br>"That's great!"  
>"Think we could meet up somewhere?"<br>"Um...Yeah...Let's try the forest."  
>" you there."<br>With that we hung the phone up. I can't believe he found something though. Will this help us? I go to my closet to find that I have no dresses.  
>" Bubbles! Buttercup!"<br>They fly up, "Yeah, Blossom?"  
>"Where are my dresses?"<br>" Professor wants you to stay home today", Bubbles explains.  
>"But..."<br>"Suck it up! You're staying home wether you like it or not", Buttercup announces.  
>With that they flew off down stairs once again. I can't stay here though! I'll go even in my pjs! I opened the window quietly and flew out over town. I was above one of the tallest buildings when I fell. The red eyes ruled over the skies it seemed and stared at me. He didn't like how I got help and how we found a book. I drift off to sleep.<br>~Dream~  
><em>Everything is burning to the ground. No one is in sight. Not Professor or my sisters. No Brick or his brothers. No one. Everything is quiet though. The fire playing its music and dancing to the beat. I'm just lying here. Listening, watching, and admiring.<br>"The world will be this beautiful if you follow me!", the red eyes appear in front of me.  
>"I...I cant! No matter how pretty and sweet it is!"<br>Wait! What did I just say!? Fire destroying everything isn't pretty, Blossom! The red eyes just give me a grin. He seems so happy. Did I say something he liked? I wanna wake up from this dream! Now!  
>~Ends~<br>_ I wake up lying on a roof. The cold air chills me and the sweet smell of ashes in the air. I sit up lazily and fly off. Ignoring the burning building behind me.

Brick's P.O.V  
>Finally! It's true when they say girls take forever to get ready, geez. Blossom lands in front of me looking kinda tired and she's in her pjs.<br>"You want to do this another time, Blossom?", I asked.  
>"No. I'm fine."<br>"If you say so.", I hold the book out.  
>She takes it and reads the start of the book like I did. She looks up at me.<br>" This doesn't make sense! I would never betray my sisters and they wouldn't betray me!"  
>I saw the anger in her eyes and decided that I wouldn't say anything. She stared at the book with hatred and threw it back at me.<br>"It's wrong! Take it and leave it!"  
>With that she flew off. What was her problem? I thought Butch had anger issues.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Blossom P.O.V**  
>I've been yelling at my family nonstop lately. I don't know what's wrong with me. Buttercup and I have been in so many fights that Professor asked us to avoid each other for the time being. I also haven't spoken to Bubbles in awhile. I said some mean things I shouldn't have said. Plus Brick has called me several times and I just hang up on him after we start talking about things. I don't want to hang up, I just feel like I should, so I do.<br>The fires have multiplied. Fire everywhere, and I love it. I try not to. But I can't stop, I just smile at it and wait till the thing looks burned and torn down. Then I look away and look back again for my imagination to start burning it again. I enjoy it. I love it. I don't want it to stop.  
><em>Don't fall in love. Don't fall in love. Don't! It's dangerous! <em> That's what the purple eyes kept saying to me, but it's to late now. They have stopped once they noticed and I haven't heard from them in awhile. The red eyes on the other hand, they say they are proud of me. I'm happy cause they are. I want to be with the red eyes. But then, I don't. A tear goes down my face. Brick, please help me. Please.

**Brick P.O.V**  
>Blossom never calls. She ignores me all the time. I thought we were doing this together now but it seems like it's all up to her. Then again she's been angry lately and hasn't been herself. I don't know what to think now. I open the book Mojo found.<p>

_ Chapter 4_  
><em> The city was a mess. Bodies were all over the ground. Blood stained everything. There was me and some survivors left. We will never forget this day. We will never forget the red eyes soaring in the sky and the hero, our hero, killing and taking control. He was such a nice boy; saving people, helping people, making others laugh and smile. Now he was insane. Fire was his true love now. If you took the fire out, you were also took out. We hid and ran. The red eyes just laughed at our pain and smirked at our fear. Our hero destroyed everything we knew and everyone we loved. The hero has turned into the monster which he once protected us from. Now all is left is us and a building. This was our last hope. But the red eyes ruined it all. <em>

I closed the book. I didn't want to read anymore. I'm not much of a reader in the first place, surprised I made it to chapter 4. I still didn't understand what this had to do with Blossom. Or any of the Powderpuff Girls. I flew out of my room to my brothers who were playing catch with a knife. We're so safe nowadays, we used to do it with something sharper. I went to Boomer's side, " Alright! Move it to the middle Idiot! We're playing Monkey in the Middle!"  
>" How come I'm always the monkey?," Boomer whined.<br>" Cause you're a stinky monkey!," I exclaimed.  
>" Stinky Smelly Monkey!," Butch yelled.<br>Boomer sadly went into the middle and I threw the knife over his head before he was ready. Butch caught it with pride.  
>"That's not fair!," screamed Boomer.<br>" Who said we were going to play fair?," I said and caught the knife.  
>Butch laughed as he caught it again. I joined the laughter once Boomer was flying all around to try and catch it. This is exactly what I needed. I could always count on my brothers.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Blossom P.O.V**  
>I'm on patrol with my sisters. I insisted that I went. Professor said I was to out of it! What was he's deal?! Wait, What is my deal? I need to calm down. I take deep breathes.<br>" You ok, Blossom?", Bubbles asked.  
>"I'm fine Bubbles.", I replied<br>" That's what you always say!" , Buttercup screamed angerly.  
>" That's because it's true!"<br>"Lair!"  
>" I'm not lying!"<br>" You are to! What's going on!", Buttercup just flies in one spot now and I stop to join her.  
>"It's nothing of your buisness Buttercup!"<br>" Yes it is! I'm your sister! If something is wrong, I want to know! I'm worried about you!"  
>" Well stop worrying! I'm perfectly fine!"<br>" There you go again! I'm fine! I'm perfect! You need to open your eyes! Something's up and I know it!"  
>"Please stop fighting", Bubbles says quietly as she flies back for us.<br>" What's wrong!?," Buttercup screams.  
>" Nothing!", I scream back.<br>" You're getting scary Blossom", Bubbles says as she hides behind Buttercup.  
>" We're going back to Professor!", Buttercup grabs my arm.<br>" No! I'm fine! Let go!", I start struggling to get free of her grasp, she's really strong.  
>" Come on Blossom!"<br>" No! Let go! Let go...Let go...LET GO!"  
>Bubbles gasp in shock as Buttercup flies past her crashing into a building. My eyes go wide. I just hurt my sister. Buttercup falls unconcious towards the ground. Bubbles screams her name as she flies down to catch her. I didn't know I had so much power. I didn't know I could do that in the first place. I felt invincible. I felt no one could beat me.<br>Fire burst everywhere and I smile. My fire. My beautiful fire. Everywhere. My imagination is wonderful. I thank it for giving me a fire image. Bubbles flies up to me holding Buttercup with tears in her eyes. I insanstaly frown. The fire disappears just as fast as it came. My heart breaks. My sisters. What have I done? I hurt one and the other one is sad. This isn't what a sister does. This isn't what I do! Brick! Brick! Brick! Suddenly I start saying his name without realizing it.  
>" Brick? Why Brick Blossom?," Bubbles questions.<br>I stare at her. Brick, he's the only one who knows! I could tell my sisters but I'm afraid. I want Brick! I start flying away from Bubbles. But the last thing I hear is her screaming my name as I fall. 

_ " You want help don't you?," The Red Eyes ask._  
><em> I'm laying in a pool full of blood. My body is in pain and I can't move. I just lie there staring up at the eyes. I pray for Brick. I pray for my sisters. But I know no one can get me out of here. No matter how hard I want someone to. <em>  
><em> " You can't have help. The more you try to get help. The more pain you'll be in. I promise you that."<em>  
><em> My eyes fill up with water.<em>  
><em> " You are mine now. There is nowhere to run or hide anymore," The eyes smirk evily, " Blossom Utonuim." <em>


	25. Chapter 25

**Blossom's P.O.V**  
><em>" Look what's happened to you" <em>  
><em> I looked up to purple eyes. They looked sad. <em>  
><em> " I told you NOT to fall in love with the fire and you didn't even fight it!" <em>  
><em> " I tried!", I said without hesitation. <em>  
><em> " No! You failed! He has you now! I can't help you anymore!"<em>  
><em> "Help me!? HELP ME!? I don't think you even tried to help me! You warned me! but nothing else!" <em>  
><em> " That is all I could do for you"<em>  
><em> " Well, I believe you failed! Just leave and never come back! You did nothing you stupid purple floating glowing eyes!"<em>  
><em> " You never changed. Screaming at me for something. I didn't know what I was doing then and I kinda don't know what I'm doing now. I just thought I could help you. And now you made me go off and cry again. Thanks, Blossom. I'll leave now." <em>  
><em> The purple eyes disappeared. I felt bad. They did try their best. They never told me who they were but I had a good guess. I started to cry. Cry and cry. Wake me up from this nightmare. Someone! <em>

I woke up with Bubbles sleeping with her head on the bed side and Buttercup sleeping on the bed itself. I got up slowly as to not wake them and go downstairs. I see Professor drinking coffee, eating eggs and bacon, and reading the newspaper. The paper read " DANGEROUS FIRE!" It showed a burning building with helicopters and firefighters surrounding it. Did I do that? I sat in the chair across Professor. I coughed to get his attention. He looked up, smiled, grabbed an empty plate, and got up to get me some food. I love Professor. He always takes care of us no matter what. He sets the plate in front of me and sits back in his spot.

" How's my little Princess?"  
>"Not so great," I replied sadly.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>" I'm scared, Professor. I don't know what to think anymore."<br>" I'm sure it will come to you. You are a smart girl and always figure things out."  
>"But what If I can't this time?!"<br>" We are always here for you. Me, your sisters, and the citizens of Townsville. We will try our best to help you."  
>" I don't want you to get hurt though."<br>" We will do anything for you, Blossom. Now eat your breakfast. Once your sisters are awake, we will head to the lab. We want to see something."  
>"Alright, Professor." I start eating my eggs.<br>"And Blossom? I love you very much."  
>" I love you too, Professor."<br>I smile and eat my breakfast like any normal day.  
>Once the girls woke up and ate their breakfast, we went down to the lab. There I saw a blue oval containment center. They told me to get into it, and I did.<p>

**Professor's P.O.V**  
>We finally finished the project we've been working on. Blossom is in the containment oval and we are ready to scan. I give Buttercup the signal to push the go button. She nods and pushes it with ease. Bubbles starts getting a worried look as the red line goes up and down on Blossom. So far my screen has nothing in par-WHAT IS THAT?! Her brain is abnormally red?! Not normal! I push several things and zoom in. Looks like eyes! What is inside my poor baby girl!? I start typing out different things to try and zoom in closer. As I zoom in the eyes start to glow and everything starts sparking and the screen goes in and out. What's going on!?<br>" BLOSSOM!?"  
>I hear my girls scream and I look over. Blossom's eyes are wide and she's shaking like crazy. She looks angry and is about to burst! I push several buttons but nothing is working!<br>"Professor?!" Bubbles screams.  
>I push more buttons and pull down switches and push more buttons and tear off several things and...and...BOOM! BLOSSOM!? My eyes go wide and I look over. The oval is all gray. Buttercup zooms over and breaks the glass top off. Smoke comes out and causes the smoke alarms to go off. Buttercup flies around to turn them all off. She's more on top of things then Bubbles and me. We are just standing in shock.<br>" Blossom? Sweety?" I call out with no answer.  
>" Blossom? Your sisters and I are worried about you. Are you awake? "<br>Blossom jumps out of the containment looking fine. Like nothing happened.  
>"Did you find anything Professor?" She asks.<br>" No I didn't"  
>"Oh...I understand. I'm going to bed now." She flies off sadly.<br>" Professor?" Bubbles looks at me worried.  
>" Girls, I don't know what it is. But something is taking her over. We need to get to the bottom of this."<br>"Maybe Brick can help"  
>"Brick?"<br>"She was repeating his name over and over the day she fainted."  
>Brick? What would he have to do about this? That's it. This boy has some talking to do. I tell the girls to go get Brick and bring him here!<p>

**Blossom's P.O.V**  
><em>I go to sleep so fast nowadays. <em>  
><em> "Blossom! He almost got information. You will soon do as I for now, sleep and do nothing."<em>  
><em> "But..."<em>  
><em> "No! Don't go to anyone! If you do, I'll get rid of them personally!"<em>  
><em> " No...Don't, please..."<em>  
><em> "Then stay away! Be by yourself. Soon you will have to be anyways. Don't do anything I don't tell you to do. Do nothing, go to no one, and sleep!" <em>  
><em> The red eyes disappear and leave me there to bleed. Why does he have to hurt me so? Why did he choose me? I'm scared. I cry softly and think about Professor and my sisters. I just want them to know I love them before I go. <em>


	26. Chapter 26

**Professor's P.O.V**  
>I'm pacing back and forth in the living room. Blossom is asleep upstairs. I want to know what's wrong with her. I want to do something for her. What are those glowing eyes? What's going on with my baby? I hear two swooshes sounds behind me and quickly turn. EYES?! RED EYES?! NO!<br>I turn around fast and start running into the kitchen. What's going on? Why is it here? I look back to see nothing. Turn my head and BAM! I fall backwards. Gave me a heart attack! I look up at a bunch of darkness and red eyes staring down at me. I blink a couple of times wondering what's going on and who he or she was.  
>"Professor"<br>It talked! It talked to me! I'm to shock to say anything. What do I say? Would anything I say count against me? I should watch what I say around him.  
>"Y...Yes," I say nervously.<br>" You are getting in the way. I fear that after they bring Brick, you will understand what Blossom is going through and try to stop it. "  
>"So Brick does know something!"<br>" No...But I fear his stories will get you thinking, Professor. And I can't have that"  
>"W...What are you going to do?"<br>" Sleep"  
>"S...Sleep?"<br>"It's the best thing I can do"  
>The evil eyes smirk down at me. Next thing I know. The black expanse and I can't see anymore.<p>

**Buttercup's P.O.V**  
>I fly in through the door with Bubbles and Brick. Bubbles cries out Professor's name with no response. I get annoyed.<br>" Professor?!" I yell, "Professor! I'm sorry we took so long! Brick wouldn't cooperate!"  
>Brick gives me this glare that makes me smirk in pride. What a beautiful ugly face he has! Ha! I stay near the couch to watch Brick who is sitting upon it. Bubbles flies around for awhile before I hear her scream. Doesn't sound good. Brick and I glance at each other then I fly into the kitchen.<br>"PROFESSOR!?" I scream seeing my dad lay out on the floor, eyes closed, and drool going down from his mouth to the floor. I shake him as hard as I can. "Professor!? Professor?! Wake up!"  
>Bubbles burst into tears, " He's dead!"<br>" He's not dead, Idiot! He's...He's just sleeping"  
>"Sleeping?"<br>"Yeah...," I shake him harder and harder with no response. " Come on Bubbles! Help me get him to bed!"  
>Bubbles and I pick Professor up and carefully fly to his room and gently lay him in bed. We tuck him in. I glance at Bubbles and she glances at me with a worried look. We both fly down to the living room where Brick is standing.<br>"Is he ok?," Brick ask. Why does he care?!  
>" I think so...He's just sleeping," Bubbles replied.<br>" Oh...That's good"  
>" Um...Yeah"<br>"Listen Brick!," I started, "You better stay here! Professor wanted to talk to you and if you even think of escaping! I will pound you! Got it?!"  
>Brick rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Got it, BUTTercup"<br>I glare at him. How dare he! I wish I could show him what I know! He would make a fun little pouching bag.

**Brick's P.O.V**  
>Great! I'm stuck here! Just what I wanted! God! I'm so...so Frustrated! I sit on the couch watching TV. Bubbles went to go check on Blossom and Buttercup is in the next room training or whatever she does. Keeping an eye on me as well. Tch. Like I need her to.<br>I kind of wanted to stay anyways. I look around making sure Buttercup and Bubbles aren't around. I put my hand down my shirt and pull out the book. How can I hide a book in my shirt? Who knows. But I did it. Good enough for me. I flip to the part of chapter 4 that I was on. Takes me forever to read. I sigh.  
><em>Everything has been destroyed. My best friend lay in a pile of brick and blood in front of me. I want to cry so badly but I can't. If I do, my hero will hear me or the eyes. They will take me down. I'm the last one here with a little girl at my side. Her name is Reverie. She has cute little green eyes and long red hair that goes down to her hips. She is the cutest thing I've seen and has made this day better. With the blood and destruction around. She is the one person who smiles and says "We can do it mister." I hold her hand tightly until there is a clearing and go. We stay by each other's side. Going to building after building, we make our way half way to the exit of this town. If anything happens to her, my heart will be broken. I've grown an attachment to her and I'm not going to lose it. Right now we are hiding in one of the collapsed buildings. There is a small like roof over us and wall like structure around us. I found a blanket in all the rubble with a pillow and laid her down to sleep. Now I should get sleep as well. See you in the next chapter! <em>  
>YES! Next chapter! I'm done with chapter 4! I'm so happy! I could cry! Not really. But hey, accomplished something today. Why did he put that anyway? Isn't he in a life or death situation? Geez, Mister. Ok...Well...<br>"Brick!"  
>I jump at the sound of my name and look over to see Buttercup.<br>" What's that?," She asked.  
>" A book"<br>" A book!? You read?!"  
>"Very funny, Buttercup."<br>"No I'm serious. I didn't even know you had that intelligence."  
>" Seriously, Buttercup. Not in the mood"<br>"Really? You just smiled before I called your name. Maybe you should read. Makes you happier."  
>"Oh Shut up Buttercup!"<br>"Make me!"  
>"Fine! I will!," I fly off the couch with a boost and tackle her to the ground. She and I start wrestling around the room. I hear crashes here and there but I don't care. Not my house!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Blossom's P.O.V**  
><em>I'm flying around town at top speed. A skid to a stop and look around. Fire consumes everything and Professor...is...dead? Wait! NO! I zoom over to the blood covered Professor. No! NO! This can't be happening! I feel in my gut that Buttercup and Bubbles also didn't make it. I start crying. I don't know what to do! Brick! I want Brick! I start flying when something hard knocks me down. Red eyes dissolved into view in the darkness. <em>  
><em> "Who are you?! TELL ME!" I still didn't know his name! <em>  
><em> The eyes smirked at me. A bright light blasts towards and a scream like never before. <em>

I wake up fast! Breathing so hard my chest fills like it will explode! The same dream...but a bit different like usual. Why did Professor have to die in this one as well? What is the point? And why did that blast seem unusual this time? It felt warmer and brighter. It felt like, if it hit me, I would have died. Why? I sit up in bed and glance around the room. The moon is shining through the three circle windows in the wall. I look beside me to see Buttercup and Bubbles sleeping peacefully.  
>" Come on! I'll whoop ya!" Buttercup starts pouching the air. I roll my eyes and smile down at her. So much violence in one little girl. Slowly I fly up and out of the room.<br>" This is stupid! " I hear someone yell and look down at the couch to see...Brick!? He is turning left and right on the couch. "I can't get comfortable on this lame thing!" Why is he here? And on my couch?! I fly down there and stare at him going back and forth. " Damn it!" He throws his pillow to the other side of the couch. He turns on his side once again and notices me. "Oh, Hi Blossom"  
>" Uh...Hi?," I asked a bit shocked.<br>" Can't sleep either? "  
>" Um...Nightmare"<br>" That's to bad."  
>" Yeah...uh...Brick?"<br>" Yeah"  
>"Why are you here?"<br>" You're dad wanted to see me"  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't know"  
>I give him a look of confusion and he must have noticed.<br>" You should go back to sleep. If you have a nightmare just remember I'm here okay?"  
>I feel my cheeks get warm. He's here? What is that suppose to mean? He'll protect me? Is he going to stay here for me? I did say I wanted him in my dream. Wait, Why did I want him? Out of all the people of Townsville, why him? Do I actually think he can help me? The purple eyes thought so. Brick gives me a 'You better listen to me' look. I take a deep breathe. " I'll try to get some rest then. Thanks Brick. Night!" I fly off hearing a slight 'night" from Brick and tuck myself back into bed. For some reason, I feel better. I feel...safer.<p>

**Brick's P.O.V**  
>She didn't even wait for my night! Whatever! I curl up into a ball and close my eyes. Nothing. I sit up annoyed. How dare this couch not be comfortable. A non comfortable couch is just not a couch at all! I frown. I'm annoyed. I get out the book. Good thing Buttercup didn't try to take this. Since I can't sleep, might as well start chapter 5. I can't believe I'm reading. I open the book.<br>_Chapter 5 _  
><em> Help. He disappeared on me. There was a loud noise that woke me up and...he was gone. The mister I was with is gone. I don't know what to do. I've been walking for hours. Towards the edge of town. Rumor said that if we reached the edge of town and got to another city safe. We would live. The eyes won't come after us. The eyes would stay away. Me and this man were going but I lost him. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid. I'm scared. I'm going to cry. I'm Reverie. <em>  
><em> I'm 7 years old. The only reason why I'm writing in this book is because that man did. It seemed like writing in it is something you're suppose to do. So here I am. I heard another loud noise near me just now. When this happens, mister, usually tells me to stay low and wait till it seems normal again. He doesn't trust the eyes. And I don't trust them either. That hero killed my family. I found them. I cried until something scared me off. I had a pet once. It was a small puppy. His name was Doodle. I named him. Do you like it? I miss him. I think I cried more over him then my family. Maybe because the eyes killed him in front of me? Doodle found me and took care of me. He also died by me. He stayed near me to the end. Now I'm crying. I must cry softly or else I'll be heard. I want mommy and daddy. I want Doodle. I want Mister too. I don't want to be here alone. What if I'm the last one? What am I suppose to do? Will I die too? I don't want to die, Mommy. I don't want to die. <em>


	28. Chapter 28

**Brick's P.O.V**  
>What happened? I sit up on a couch and look around. Oh, That's right. I'm at the Powerpuff Girls house. I look down to see the book in my lap. I must have fell asleep while reading it. I really need to finish this book. I'm actually into it then usual. I look around to see the time. It's really early, I suspect the girls to be still sleeping. Guess I should read then. Who knew I would enjoy reading a bit. I flip to the page I left off on. Lets see. I was at the part where the girl kept writing on how she didn't want to die.<br>_ I don't want to die, mommy. I don't want to die. I just heard screaming. Was it mister? Oh no! They found him? Why? He was the only one I trusted. He was the only one I liked. Why did he have to disappear? Was that him? I hope not. I run to another building and start looking around. Nothing. I run to the next one. Nothing. I run to the next one. Nothing. I run to the next one. Nothing. Everything seems destroyed. I want mister back. I run and crawl under some rumble to get inside a certain building. I look around and there! I see a bow and arrow! I know a little about them. I'm sure when the time comes, I could use it. I've seen PingPing, the magical princess do one of these on T. V. I wish PingPing was here. She will change from MingMing the normal high school girl to PingPing, the magical princess who goes around the world to save the day with her magical bow and arrow. What were the words? "Shine to the end of the galaxy! Transform!" I whisper these words quietly but nothing happens. Maybe I need the pink necklace she wears around her neck. That usually shines afterwards and then she transforms. I sigh sadly. I wish I was PingPing. Where is PingPing? Could she help? How do I call her? Although dad always said she was just an animation. I don't know what that means though. I put the thing with the arrows on and crawl out dragging the bow along. I will save mister! I run from building to building hiding in the shadows like I was told. After doing this awhile I spot him! The hero is making fun of him and he is red. I have to save him! I take an arrow out and put it in the bow like PingPing does. I put it beside me and pull back. Please lord. Please Mom, dad, and PingPing. Let this work. I take a deep breathe and let the bow string go. I watch something red go down the hero's forehead. He screamed in pain and looked confused. During this, mister ran away. He got away. I did it! I ran myself. I didn't want to get caught. I did it mommy! I did it! Daddy! I did it! I ran for a long time before I sat to rest. I don't know where mister went. I hope he is okay. I can't believe I did the bow and arrow. I'm so happy right now. _  
><em> It's been forever! I got back together with mister though! His hand hurts at the moment so he said I could continue writing for him! He said I am doing well with it. We started to go back the way we were going before. To be free from this. Turning and hiding and running. As fast as we could go. I tripped a couple of times. I feel like I'm holding Mister back from being free from this place. I keep smiling though. When I smile, it seems he smiles too. I talked about PingPing to him. I told him how when she was MingMing, she had blonde hair with blue eyes and that she wears mostly her school uniform. Then when she transformed to PingPing, she had bright gold hair with gold eyes and that she wears a light pink top and mini skirt with gold around it. Her hair is usually straight while MingMing but turns a bit curly as PingPing. He said that she sounded interesting and that he would love to meet her. I told him that I would love to meet her too! She is serious about school and has a calm attitude towards everything but now and then she gets something wrong and its funny. He agreed that her personality, whatever that is, was very neat. I hope when we get out of here alive, I can show him PingPing. I'm sure he will enjoy her.<em>  
><em> Hello, this is mister here. My hand feels alright now to write. My side still hurts though. He blasted me with all he had I swear. Okay, Reverie just told me it's not nice to swear so I'm sorry. We are almost there. I see the outside of town so clearly now. It looks so peaceful. None of the nature has been destroyed. <em>  
><em> I just realized we are being watched. I stop and stop Reverie. I wait and then BAM! I pushed Reverie out of the way just in time! A huge blast that only could mean one thing! I look up to see the hero! Eyes glowing bright, his long blue hair flowing in the strong wind, and his hand upright with a ball of energy above it. He's ready to strike any moment. I need to think of something. But what? I search around the area. Nothing. He smirks and points it straight at me. The eyes show up behind him and start laughing at me. Is this the end? Am I going to die right here? I close my eyes. I'm ready. Hopefully Reverie got away during this. I wait. I wait. And...I hear a loud screech and open my eyes. The right red eye has an arrow sticking out of it. I look over to Reverie. The small 7 year old child looks serious, no smile upon her face. She readies the bow again. The hero charges at her. I get up fast and somehow, I grabbed his hair and flung him back. The hero stands and I finally get a good look at him. His white clothes are stained with blood. He takes off his long jacket and throws it aside. Guess it's getting serious. I hear another screech behind me. I look back to see another arrow in the right eye. I look back just to be pouched into the ground by the hero. I didn't expect that at all. I struggle to get up but I keep getting pouched down. I finally start coughing up blood and my wound from earlier is opening again. I quickly turn around to pouch the guy back away from me. I run towards him and start to pouch him over and over again. I hear a loud cry from Reverie. I wanted to stop and help her. I hear another cry and my heart breaks. What if I lose her? What if this is the end? I wanted to cry but I didn't want the hero to see me break in front of him. I held him down with all my strength. I was losing cautionous. I was losing way to much blood. What do I do? I hear a screech again. I hear loud drops of something behind me. The eyes growl in pain. I smell blood or at least I think its not mine. I look back to see the right eye bleeding. The hero's arm suddenly jurks out of mine and he swings and pouches me down. I try to get up but I can't. I lost to much blood. I hear Reverie cry out again. I tried to move, I really did. I look over to see the hero about to blast at her. Right as the light grows bright and he's about to do it, A black light comes out of no where. <em>

_Chapter 6_  
><em> Hello again reader. Thanks for reading the whole book. I appreciate it. You are probably wondering what happened at the end of chapter 5. The problem is, I don't know. The black blast came and I went unconscious. I woke up in a hospital in a different town with Reverie. You probably think we got out of it alive and now we are doing well. The red eyes were furious with us and didn't just let us go that easily though. He gave me a disease that made my bones ack with every step and I age faster then everyone else, so as your reading this, I'm probably an old man. And Reverie, well, she doesn't like me to talk about what happened to her or does she want me to tell anyone. If you meet her, you will instantly know though. The red eyes haven't come back ever since then and the hero was put in a secure building. They also already started rebuilding the town. Not much more to say in this. I hope you read this for a reason and it has answered all your questions. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the history. <em>

"BRICK!?"  
>I snap my head up to see Buttercup glaring at me. "Uh...Yeah?"<br>"We've been calling your name for hours! Get your head out of that book!"  
>"S..Sorry!" I put the book back in my shirt and follow Buttercup to the kitchen for breakfast.<p> 


End file.
